1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a physical education training device and more particularly to a basketball training device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the increasingly high quality of basketball being played today, the need for coaches to employ more effective training methods has never been more evident. This is particularly true in the rebounding phase as basketball becomes more and more the tall man's game; for example, the game played above the rim.
No training device, however, is known that emphasizes development of all skills essential to strong rebounding; for example, jumping skills, ball awareness and improved timing.